The All-American Amazon
by RTVfan
Summary: Somewhat of a meta-fic. The amoral Circe transforms random men from our world into Wonder Woman characters in a complicated bid to increase her own power as well as that of Ares, the God of War. How will our formerly male hero(ine) react to becoming a symbol of feminine beauty and empowerment?


A/N: This fic began on as an Interactive Story called "How I became Wonder Woman", created by the author minuswell. An Interactive Story is basically like a "Choose Your Own Adventure" book, with the end of every chapter providing several links which can take the story in wildly different directions. To make it more fun, anyone can write new chapters, hence why it's interactive. It can also be used to tell several different variations of the same concept. "How I became Wonder Woman" is about, as the name implies, how somebody becomes Wonder Woman. Specifically, a real world person becomes the titular Amazon Princess. This was my variation, and it's still being worked on. In fact, it's just beginning. If you want to read a similar story, you can also check out "Walter Kovacs And The Wonders of Hogwarts", which I'm currently writing the fourth chapter og. It's been a long time in coming, but I swear I'm almost done! Also, check out "Here's Your Accordian" by drakensis and "A New World in my View" by P.H Wise.

CHAPTER ONE:

**Somewhere, far beyond the fields we know...**

"Damn you, sorceress! I INSIST upon a new sacrifice!"

"Dearest Ares, God of War, with your pantheon's powers growing weaker every day, I'm having just as hard a time in the Modern Age as you are. I cannot conjure as well as I used to."

"Pathetic mortal, always making excuses. What happened to you, Circe? You used to be so cunning. So powerful. Almost as powerful as I am. Now look at you. You need to prostitute yourself just to create enough energy to turn men into pigs. Don't you mortals fight anymore?

"Yes, Omnipotent Ares, but not for you. They fight for abstractions like liberty or equality. They've stopped believing in the ideals of the gods. Oh sure, the desert god still has plenty of worshipers, but they're not nearly as devout or as many as they used to be. Atheism is a killer."

"Then we have to MAKE them start believing again! Do something, sorceress, or I'll stick King Neptune's trident down your twat. Start a war. Turn brother against brother. Do anything! Just get moving."

Ares' visage disappeared from the scrying crystal. Circe, sorceress of legend, one of the many stars of the Odyssey, breathed in and out several times in order to calm herself down. Not because she was angry about anything, but just being in contact with or being near the God of War naturally made one more prone to rage. It's what he's good at. It's how he survives. He feeds off of strife, like an emotional vampire, which is more or less what gods are.

Not enough people believed in the old gods anymore. But yet...

Circe walked over to her closet and pulled out a longbox full of comic books(Yes, she was a collector). In particular, she was searching for her stack of Wonder Woman stories. The way they portrayed her in Wonder Woman was so over the top, so nasty, so **bitchy**, that she couldn't help but laugh. It was a good, surprisingly accurate, likeness of her.

"Ah, here they are."

Circe pulled out a handful of comics from the back of the box. The modern ones from 2012-2013. The originals from back in the 1940's would have worked just as well, but Circe liked the artwork of today better. Walking over to her alter, Circe put the comics down and began to pray.

"Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos, I beg of the you three-in-one to help me in my machinations. Find me an opponent worthy of my skills. Find me a mortal worthy enough to fight me, and then draw them towards me! May she possess indomitable will and resolve! May she be cunning and intelligent! May she have strong dispositions! May she be a proud and powerful warrior! Turn this mortal into the fictional titular Wonder Woman, which I have offered you three for your purview upon the alter. May our battles last for ages, and may the destruction and friction produced by both of us be channeled back into Ares, the God of War. Turn other mortals into Wonder Woman's enemies, keeping her forever at battle. Fates, I implore you to find me a vessel for the Cheetah! Find me a vessel for the Silver Swan! Find me a vessel for Donna Troy, the underling of Wonder Woman, in order to corrupt her and thus channel power back into me! Fates, I implore you to follow these wishes of mine, if in your infinite wisdom and glory you deem it to be in your collective interests or whims. Amen.

A sudden *puff* of blinking white light had confirmed to Circe that the Fates were listening.

*****  
Jason Coleman was seventeen years old. He lived in Boston, and of course, the recent marathon bombings back in April had shaken him up quite a bit. His father had been a runner that day, and, nearly three months later, he was still going through physical therapy after his right leg got blown off. He was still waiting for the prosthesis to be approved by his doctor so he could go on with his life prior to the accident. It was tragic, almost unbearable, to Jason how his father had to climb up the stairs every night via crutches. How Jason's mother had to help her husband in and out of the shower. Howard Coleman took it hard, but his son Jason had bared the pain much worse. Things that normally interested him: MMA, video games, comics, movies, we're becoming a drug for him to numb the guilt he felt inside. Jason sat through three straight showings of _Man of Steel_ before heading home, just because he couldn't face seeing his Dad in pain. Now he was laying on his bed, staring straight at the ceiling, counting the tiles. Tons of people were outside, enjoying the summer, and Jason couldn't feel any kind of connection to that world anymore. His girlfriend, Alyssa, had even separated from him not too long ago since he couldn't get out of his funk.

Previously to his "dark period", Jason had been a star track athlete and wrestler, the valedictorian of his senior year at high school, and in the fall was on his way to MIT to study mechanical engineering. Yeah, he was a real golden boy. Bullies mocked him behind his back, but not to his face, because he was stronger and tougher than any of them. Still, he had a very tender heart. A lifelong fan of superheroes, he took their simple, direct philosophy by heart, and tried to right every wrong every single day of the week. That's why his father's injury bothered him so much. It was something he had had zero control over.

As Jason laid on his bed, brooding, he didn't notice the iridescent ball of light that had flown through his window and straight into his mouth. This light had scoured the entire planet in an instant, looking for a mighty mortal that would meet the prayers of Circe the sorceress. No woman had been worthy, however, in spite of the many dedicated and competent women in our world's various military's. Instead, the light deemed that this man, for it had no concept for gender roles or adulthood, was the perfect mortal worthy of becoming the diametrical champion to Circe's eternal foe.

The light bathed Jason internally and spiritually, augmenting everything about him. He was now stronger than Hercules, as swift as Hermes, and as wise as Athena. His stamina was now nearly infinite, his durability would astound scientists and medical professionals all around the world. All this, and a variety of other powers such as flight and emotional empathy, gifts from the gods themselves. The "Wonder" portion of his new handle was scarily accurate. Jason Coleman would soon become a savior for all mankind.

Jason didn't feel any of this. It wasn't until he reached his right hand forward to masturbate, an instinctual thing, as Jason wasn't really having any sexual fantasies at the moment, did he notice that he was lacking a little something down there.

"What the fuck?!" screamed Jason as he jumped forward from his bed.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Jason.

He was dressed as Wonder Woman, AKA the Amazing Amazon, AKA the Gods' Favorite Daughter, AKA "Wondy".

The red, white, and blue color scheme, the bustier, the bracelets, the tiara, the lasso...everything was here. Her body was now his. While Jason was very athletic and confident of himself, at least before the bombing, the feeling of pure power he had right now eclipsed anything he ever experienced before.

Jason ran to his closet mirror to take a closer look. The formerly brown hair crowning his head had turned raven black, and grew out past his shoulders. His blue eyes had become more intense and striking. His facial structure had completely changed to a more feminine shape. His ass had become rounder and larger. His arms more petite, and at the same time, much more hardy.

Silently, in his head, Jason was suffering through a panic attack. How could such a thing like this happen? How could it? How could it!? In his intense fear, his clothes, his hair, his entire demeanor had suddenly melted away instantaneously. He was still a woman, but he was no longer an armor clad warrior out of a comic book or cartoon. He was still a woman, but now only a normal one. Quite a hot one, he might add, but a far cry from a member of the Justice League of America.


End file.
